


Two Christmas Traditions that Wolf Larsen likes (and none that he does not)

by Crab Stick (Plantago_Rex)



Category: The Sea-Wolf - Jack London
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantago_Rex/pseuds/Crab%20Stick
Summary: Wolf Larsen and Humphrey celebrate their first Christmas together. Shameless Modern AU Fluff.
Relationships: Wolf Larsen/Humphrey van Weyden
Kudos: 5





	Two Christmas Traditions that Wolf Larsen likes (and none that he does not)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, originally we posted this comic in Russian here: https://vk.com/wall-200038481_104  
> But then we (author of the comic aka Crab Stick, Citizen_Of_Matratzien, and GrenkaM) decided to give it a try and post it here. So, Citizen_Of_Matratzien did a translation and GrenkaM helped with the layout.  
> Well, we all hope you enjoy the result. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
